Brothers
by VegaWriter
Summary: A collection of drabbles between Hiccup and Jim. More inside. NOT slash. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just some drabbles about Jim and Hiccup. This is **_**not**_** slash, so don't take it that way. Think of it more as Hiccup being the little brother Jim never had, and vice versa. There's no real story here, nothing major. Just something I came up with at three in the morning. =.= Might do more of this, update more. Feel free to pitch me some ideas if you'd like.**

**Oh, so supposedly this is about three years after the events of Treasure Planet(if you haven't seen it, you should, otherwise you might miss some things). And as for Hiccup, well, after Astrid found him she went screeming back to the village and ratted him out, by which point he'd flown away. Done into the ground, I know, but I like to use that angle a lot.**

**In this drabble, both boys are striking out on their own, and both have crap luck. Jim's been exploring different worlds, but since people can be a little jumpy when he reveals he's from space, he tends to keep it a secret. Same goes for Hiccup, since Vikings aren't real popular. Jim's about 18 or 19, and Hiccup's as old as he is in the movie, which I think is thirteen. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught.**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness, it's been awhile since I've written anything with Jim.**

**And also, Hiccup ran into some trouble, but Jim helped him out of it. They just got to a cave where Hiccup's been hiding Toothless. Sorry for the **_**huge**_** note.**

o~O~o

Hiccup winced as Toothless nuzzled him affectionately, looking the small human over for any sign of injury. Hiccup shut his eyes, waiting for the typical response he got when people met Toothless. The remarks such as, 'What is that thing!?', 'Look out!' or even screaming. Especially screaming. But there was nothing, merely the sound of Toothless' inquiring chirp. Hiccup opened his eyes. Jim was looking outside the cave, nodding in approval.

"This high up, you've got the advantage." he mused aloud as he looked around. "Can't even _see_ this place from the ground." Hiccup nodded slowly. Maybe he hadn't seen the Night Fury yet.

"Yeah, it, uh...works." Jim turned to them and slipped his bag over his shoulder.

"How far did you want to get? To be honest, I don't know this area that well. Like I said, I'm a traveler. But I've been here a little over a month, so if I can help you, I will." The ex-Viking gawked at him, slightly dissapointed. Why wasn't he freaking out? He had a dragon, an honest-to-Thor _Night Fury_, standing right next to him. Maybe he didn't see Toothless? It was sort of dark. Jim tilted his head slightly, recapturing Hiccup's attention.

"Huh?"

"I said, who's your friend?" Nope. He saw him.

"Uh...this is, ah, Toothless. Bud, this is Jim Hawkins. He's a friend." he added as an afterthought. Toothless looked at Jim suspiciously, letting out a gurgle as he sniffed at him. Jim held out his hand cautiously, like one would do for a cat or dog. Toothless sat back on his haunches, satisfied that this stranger at least smelled decent. Hiccup did a double take. "You're not...scared?" Jim frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Toothless is a dragon." he explained slowly. "Uh...a Night Fury. The most dangerous dragon known to Vi-man." Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Um...don't get me wrong, but that doesn't exactly worry me." he said as he set his bag on the floor of the cave. He nudged it with the toe of his boot. "See, where I'm from, I've seen...well, not worse, but-" A squeak came from his bag, drawing Toothless' attention immediantly, and a little pink glob of goop slid out. Hiccup wrinkled his nose. What in the world...? Jim smiled. "Wake up, Morphy." he said as he knelt down to scoop up the blob. To Hiccup's surprise...it had eyes. And a mouth. It was smiling.

"What is that thing!?" Hiccup yelped in spite of himself. Jim smirked.

"He's...a morph. I got him from a friend of mine, who found him on Pr-...while he was on a trip." The older boy prodded the creature gently. "Morph, this is Hiccup and Toothless." The blob blinked, slowly rising into the air before looking quizzically at the two strangers. It chirped and floated off of Jim's hands, getting just a little too close to Hiccup. Toothless growled in warning, then yipped as the blob turned into...a teeny tiny Night Fury, complete with a saddle and one false tailfin. Hiccup stared at him in awe.

"How does he do that?" he asked. Jim just shrugged.

"So are ya gonna answer my question now?"

"Sure. What was it again?" Hiccup asked, not looking away from Morph. Jim rolled his eyes, his back to Hiccup as he rummaged around in his bag.

"Where exactly do you want to go? You said you were lost, I figured you had a certain place in mind. Where you headed?" Hiccup's shoulders drooped, and he scuffed the toe of his boot against the cave floor.

"No place." he murmured. "I mean...doesn't matter." Jim turned to face them, sitting with his back to the wall as he opened a small leather-bound journal in his lap. It had something scratched into the cover, but it wasn't in runes, so Hiccup couldn't read it. He wondered what language it was.

"How old are you?" Jim asked slowly. Hiccup bristled, fixing him with a fiery glare.

"Old enough." he said shortly. Jim raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay. Where you from?" Hiccup hesitated a moment before he sat down, piling up some firewood to get a fire going.

"An island called Berk." Jim nodded thoughtfully.

"Up north of here, I'm guessing?" Hiccup squinted. On their flight away from the island and the freezing seas, the sun had been rising at their right. Which meant they'd been traveling south for a good portion of their journey. He nodded. "Like the weather?" The boy groaned.

"It's so hot here sometimes." Jim scoffed.

"I've seen worse." Hiccup frowned. Morph, who had transformed back into his pudgy pink self, turned into a flaming match, intending to set the wood alight. Toothless barely moved, puffing at the tinder from where he lay behind his rider. Morph made an impressed 'ooh' sound before floating over to Jim.

"Where are _you_ from?" Hiccup countered. Jim bit his lip.

"Um...a little town called Benbow." Hiccup, who was unfamiliar with any towns that weren't inhabited by Vikings, nodded slowly. "My mom and me ran an Inn there. Well, mostly my mom." Jim added after a few silent moments. Hiccup glanced at him.

"What about your dad?" Jim winced visibly.

"He, uh...left. When I was eight." Hiccup looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Jim gave him a sarcastic look, but then realized the boy was serious. He had no idea what he meant. Jim let a breath out his mouth, trying to think of a gentle way to put it. He couldn't.

"He abandon us." he said finally. The expression on the kid's face was unreadable. He looked like he was having a hard time picturing a man just up and leaving his family. Jim felt a stab of jealousy. Apparently where this kid was from, men _didn't _just up and leave. Or did they? "What about you, huh? Family?"

"...my dad." Hiccup said, avoiding Jim's eyes as he toyed with the string wrapped around his sleeve. "He kinda...well, he's a really important guy, back home." he said, struggling for words. He didn't want to tell Jim that he was a Viking, much less the son of a chief. After all, this guy was still a stranger.

"Like a mayor or something?" Jim offered when Hiccup paused. Hiccup nodded, not knowing what that was, but just going with it anyway.

"Yeah. People go to him with problems, and he sorts everything out. Well...I'm not..." Hiccup blew at his bangs in frustration. "My real name is Hamish, but everyone calls me Hiccup because I _am_ a hiccup. It's tradition to call the runt of the litter a hiccup."

"So you're a runt." Jim observed. So many people had said it, but Jim lacked the taunting tone Hiccup had heard all his life. He nodded. "You have any sibblings?" He shook his head.

"Just me."

"Well, weren't there others like you? I mean, it's pretty normal, some kids are just weaker than others." Hiccup glared at him.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Jim rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. And no, I'm the only one. Hiccup the Useless, the talking fishbone." Hiccup grumbled. Jim cast an inquisitive look at Toothless.

"And where does he fit in?" Hiccup remained silent. He couldn't think of a way to explain the war without telling him too much.

"I kind of...hurt him." Hiccup said slowly, feeling the back of his neck. He nodded at Toothless's tail. "I felt bad about it. I fixed it, but...he can only fly if I help him." Jim looked at the tailfin, setting the book aside and standing up. Wordlessly, he knelt beside Toothless, casting a wary glance at the dragon before examining the tail. Toothless seemed mildly annoyed, but he didn't threaten him. Jim studied the false tailfin, his hands running along the connecting rods, the cable, and finally the pedal.

"You made this?" he asked. Hiccup hung his head to hide the proud smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"Not bad. Does it weigh you down at all?"

"Not usually, no. I want to make the saddle a little lighter, though. I think it would help. You know, increase the speed."

"Fly fast?"

"All the time." Jim looked at him and smirked.

"I've done my fair share of flying. We should race sometime, see who's faster." Hiccup laughed.

"Sure." he grinned, humoring him. How in the world was Jim going to race him? He was about to ask when Toothless nickered at him, as if telling him that the moon was up and he shouldn't be. Hiccup smiled and moved to lay down next to the Night Fury, who curled his tail around his rider.  
"So...thanks." Hiccup said after a moment, mentioning the chaos the older boy had rescied him from earlier in the town. "For your help." Jim nodded.  
"Anytime, kid." They were both silent after that, and eventually Hiccup fell asleep. Jim looked warily at the dragon, taking comfort in the knowledge that deep in his pack, a laser pistol lay waiting. Soon he dozed off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: An update :) I feel bad for updating this when I still haven't yet finished the second chapter for Braving Dragons, but for anyone following both, I'm working on it, I promise.**

**So maybe this is leading up to something, I dunno. No real plot behind this. Let me know what you think, if you have suggestions, by all means, tell me. I'd like to see what you guys think up. And thank you so very very much for all the favorites and follows! 3**

**Reviews:**

**Spartan1992: Thank you for your support :) Here's chapter two!**

**Anonymous Guest: I don't know where this could be going, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy this next part! :)**

**Jim and Hiccup have been traveling for a few days, and neither knows very much about the other. Picture some lonely dock near what is now Europe.**

**-VW**

"But what if-"

"They won't care, Hiccup."

"How do you know?!" the shorter brunette hissed. He glared at Jim, and perhaps that scowl might be a little more intimidating, had he not been trying to restrain Toothless from leaving the alley where they were hiding, struggling to keep his balance. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Because these particular sailors...won't care." he said, choosing his words carefully. "They've...seen a lot. Um, maybe not dragons, but-"

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup snapped. Toothless cocked his head to one side. Jim just stared at him. Sometimes he was still taken aback by the Night Fury. Sure, he'd seen monstrous beings ten times the size of the dragon, but none of them had been so _docile_. And when Hiccup was riding him? It was unbelievable. Though, personally, he preferred his solar surfer.

"Hiccup, ah..." Jim started again, then paused. He'd been tiptoeing around this subject for the past few days. There was no easy way to explain it, especially not to Hiccup. Other than being a Viking(they still believed the world was flat), Hiccup was intellectual. He questioned things. He reasoned. He had to figure out how things worked. What would he do if Jim told him about where he was from? He'd want to know how that was even remotely possible. If he didn't question his sanity first, of course.

"What?" Hiccup asked after a moment. Jim blinked away his thoughts.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." he mumbled under his breath. "Uh, ok, see I'm not exactly...from here." Wrong words.

"Neither am I..." Hiccup offered. He could obviously tell something was up.

"Right. See, what I mean is...okay, have you ever heard of...aliens?" Hiccup shook his head. Jim resisted the urge to facepalm. Of course he hadn't. Great. "Okay, Hiccup, I'm from somewhere a long, _long_ ways away from here. Like..." he pointed at the sky, just beginning to darken. "That kind of far away." Hiccup was staring at him with an uncaused expression on his freckled face.

"Did Toothless hit you again?" he deadpanned. Jim shut his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Hiccup, these men aren't just sailors. They're spacers. It means they travel in space." He didn't look to see how the ex-Viking accepted this. "_I'm_ a spacer. I came here on a ship like that. And Hiccup, Toothless isn't going to scare them, because they've seen _hundreds_ of...beings that look a lot more intimidating than he does." Toothless growled at him. For a giant fire-spitting reptile, the animal was quite vain. Jim opened his eyes to glare at him "Yeah, I said it." Hiccup looked thoughtful. After all, that would explain Morph.

"So...wait, you mean it's possible to fly? Without dragons?" Jim nodded. Suddenly, Hiccup looked hesitant. "But...if I...if me and Toothless left, we could come back, right?" Jim bit his lip.

"Well...yeah, but it would take a long time. It depends on how far away you want to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. To see my mom."

"How far away is that?" Hiccup moved one hand from his dragon to push his helmet back into place on his head.

"A few weeks to the nearest spaceport. Then about two after that." Hiccup looked doubtful, maybe even scared. Sure, he'd left his home, but how much had he really thought about what he was doing? Jim didn't really know why he'd left. Was it just the dragon, and the problems it would cause with his village? Or was it something else? Suddenly, Hiccup squared his shoulders. He lifted his chin, but Jim could see through his confidant mask.

"So I can go with you?"

"If you want." Hiccup nodded, and let go of Toothless.

"Then let's go already." he sighed, and shifted his basket of belongings on his shoulder. Jim didn't say anything, just walked casually towards the ship near the docks. There were a few men walking about, all terrans, preparing the ship like any other. They were about to cast off. He wondered for a minute what how the two would react to the other beings that were likely hiding below deck, waiting until it was safe to venture out to help.

"Sorry, laddo, this ship's bound for-"

"Polaris." Jim finished with a knowing grin. "I know." The man who had shouted down to him smiled back.

"Payin' for passage?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" Jim asked, reaching for the money he had hidden in his jacket. "Two terrans, and one...dragon." The absurdity of what he'd just said hit him, but the man took his money without batting an eye.

"Ye can put th' beast below until mornin'." he said. Then he looked at Hiccup. He frowned. "Nope, sorry, lad. Can't let anyone under age onboard without guardian's permission." Hiccup glared at him.

"I'm eighteen." he lied.

"Sure you are, kid." Jim opened his mouth to reason with the man, but something else slipped out instead.

"He's my brother. I'm his guardian." The man nodded acceptingly, and waved them onboard. Toothless galloped up the gangplank, and Hiccup ran after him, scolding him as he went. Jim was careful to keep his face expressionless, but he was a bit surprised. What had prompted him to say that? Actually, now that he thought of it, it was illegal to transport children away from their home planet without a parent's consent. What if someone found out? He could go to jail, and so would anyone else who knew about it. Why was he taking such a risk for someone he had just met?

Jim rolled his eyes. Who would find out? Hiccup was from way up north. It would take months for anyone he knew to get anywhere near this port. And besides that, it would take nothing less but a miracle for them to find out just exactly where they were going. He walked over to where the younger boy stood gawking at the galleon. He nudged him with his elbow.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Hiccup nodded mutely. He'd never seen a ship like this. The only kind of ships he'd ever seen were long and narrow, and only had one sail. This one was massive, and had several sails. The deck hands were moving replacement sails on deck, ones that glittered in the moonlight, and Hiccup knew that they couldn't be made of regular cloth. They had to be some special kind of material. He pointed at the main mast, which had odd little ovals running down it.

"What're those?"

"They're little bulbs that light up when the sails start collecting solar power."

"What's solar power?" Jim nodded at the extra sails.

"Those are covered in special material that absorbs sunlight and turns it into energy. And _that's_ solar power."

"So like the sail on your surfer?"

"Exactly." Hiccup nodded slowly.

"That's...new." Jim didn't say anything.

o~O~o

Jim glanced up from his journal as Hiccup was inspecting his bed. Well...his hammock. It was obvious he'd never seen one before, the way he seemed uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping a foot in the air. Where had this kid been living, on an island or under a rock? The younger boy carefully set one knee on the edge of the cloth, and gently eased up his other foot. The ship pitched to one side, and in a moment of panic, Hiccup leaned back to counter it, and ended up on the floor. Jim laughed, and Hiccup glared at him.

"How can you sleep in these?" he asked incredulously. Jim shrugged.

"You get used to it." His words seemed to touch a nerve. Hiccup hunched his shoulders together.

"Why can't Toothless-"

"Too big." Jim explained for the hundredth time. "He won't fit through the door. Besides, there are going to be more people coming in here later." Hiccup pulled his vest out of his basket and folded it into a pillow before stretching out on the floor. Jim couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard Hiccup grumbling about something. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out, and he appeared to be asleep. Jim turned back to his journal.

_...so Doc will be happy to see what I've managed to find. Not to mention what he'll think when he sees the dragon. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it, too. Not it. __**Him**__. Hiccup calls him Toothless, but believe me, the name is ironic. That dragon snapped a tree branch in half with it's mouth. He seems friendly, though. He doesn't like anyone new getting near Hiccup. He still gets nervous around me, too, but hopefully when we get to Montressor, he'll have calmed down some._

_Oh, yeah. They're coming back with me. I don't know why Hiccup wants to. If it were me, I wouldn't want to go that far from home without at least telling Mom. I don't know. Maybe something else happened. Not really any of my business. Actually, him coming with me is. I told the captain that he was my brother. It was stupid, I know, but there's not really much of a chance anyone will find out._

_Tomorrow we're going to be taking off. Tonight, though, we're getting far enough from the shore that no one will see us. Have to admit, it's going to be interesting to see how these two handle it._

_-JPH_

Jim closed his journal and slipped it into his bag. Morph, who had been in the form of a light bulb(something else this planet didn't seem to have yet), melted back into his pink self and nestled himself on Jim's shoulder. The teen rubbed his head affectionately, and was about to close his eyes and go to sleep himself. Instead, his eyes flickered over to where Hiccup was.

He wasn't there.

Jim sat up, tossing his legs over the side of his hammock. How in the world had Hiccup left without him noticing? Where did he go? If Hiccup wasn't careful, he could get both himself and Toothless in trouble. What if the captain found him? What if he spoke with him and found something out? Jim tugged his boots on and darted out of the crew's quarters. He turned to go on deck, then stopped. The dragon. Hiccup would be with Toothless. He turned and ran in the direction of the hull, practically leaping down the stairs. Once among the cargo, he retraced his steps from earlier that night, to where they'd left Toothless. Almost at once, he heard it. Hiccup, talking to Toothless. Jim let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"It's gonna be okay, bud. We can come back whenever we want to." Hiccup was saying. Jim glanced around. There were other animals down here, animals from this planet that were headed for ports in space. Toothless was laying in the area designed more for horses and animals of that size. Hiccup curled up next to the Night Fury, who curled his tail around his rider. "Night, Toothless." Hiccup muttered. Then he was quiet.

Jim stood there for a moment, then turned to go back to the crew's quarters. As long as Hiccup didn't get him in trouble, he didn't really care what he did. He didn't know why he'd panicked like that, other than his earlier concerns about jail. Hiccup had a _dragon _for crying out loud. How much trouble could he possibly get himself into?


End file.
